


(Podfic) His To Keep

by RawkingBunny



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien!Reader, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Photographer Reader, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawkingBunny/pseuds/RawkingBunny
Summary: As a photographer in Arestis of Strayx 6, your life isn't exactly eventful. You have routines, you stick to them, and you dream your fanciful dreams when you're alone. Otherwise, you've accepted what your life has become. But when two mysterious...aliens? show up while you're on the job, you recognize an opportunity, and hesitantly take it.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 1





	(Podfic) His To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [microgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microgalaxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963508) by [microgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microgalaxy/pseuds/microgalaxy). 



> First I would like to say thank you to Microgalaxy for letting this be my first podfic! I'm still learning, so be kind. and have fun! I will be posting on a weekly basis, but work may keep me away occasionally.  
> Thanks for listening! <3

[Rawking Bunny](https://soundcloud.com/rawkingbunny) · [His To Keep(A Rick And Morty Fic) ~ Chapters 1 - 5](https://soundcloud.com/rawkingbunny/his-to-keepa-rick-and-morty-fic-chapters-1-5)


End file.
